


Light is burning

by RichiaN



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012), Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichiaN/pseuds/RichiaN
Summary: Sixsmith会遇到两个Frobisher。





	1. Chapter 1

人们是分离的。独立的，以空气和肉体为边界隔开的个体，遥远地望着彼此。但在梦里不是。

梦是意识的融合。成年上万的人都在更深处做梦，无时无刻，永不停息，有些从意识的大洋深处被席卷上表面的土地，形成所谓的真实世界，它们是那潮水的木偶，孤独又迷惘。在神秘的底部，精神则成了碎片，漫无目的地漂流。所及之处无不是情感所见的虚影，在生机勃勃中窃窃私语。

而Sixsmith是探身下去寻找那些影子中的人的一个。你投身跳进海洋中，让温柔的水流将你包围，回到“个体”诞生的地方，寻找灵魂游荡的踪迹。而他在那里遇见了Frobisher，或者说一个Frobisher的影子，那是真正在上面的木偶的一部分，更深却也更片面。

他冲他热情地招手，以一种热情又渴望的方式。实际上Sixsmith不是很清楚地记得他们是怎样陷入爱情当中的了。Robert带着一种天性中快乐的迷醉踮着脚倾向他，浑身充满着黏糊糊的爱意。他没法拒绝任何一个来自他的提议，而他们的关系看起来是他一生当中所感受过的最为美好的东西，带着能够拯救彼此的微光。看起来他不想也不能离开对方，而Robert也是一样。在涌动的湿润间他进入他，抚摸那撒乱额前的黑色头发和苍白的皮肤，在河流的水声中他听到他柔软而无所顾忌的呻吟，看到他的脑袋靠在光洁的大理石椅子上露出懒洋洋的满足笑容，而周围一直是夏日透过云雾模糊的阳光，仿佛一支即将燃尽的蜡烛。

“我是个科学家。”他告诉Robert，给他讲述那些他对于人们的“潜意识”的探求，而他爬进他的怀里舒舒服服地给自己做了个窝，躺进去听他解释每一个学术术语。Sixsmith相信在遥远的未来里人们会再次明白思维与情感的决定性作用，他毕生的研究，他来到这里，全都是为了这个，他还希望能探索出人类究竟能否加强本身就存在的心电感应——他相信它们是存在的，诸如此类的事。而Robert能给出合适的评论，他躺在他的臂弯里，就像他生来属于所有Sixsmith有些笨拙地圈住他的手臂之间，偶尔抬起些身体凑上去咬他的嘴唇。

“那么你觉得爱情又是什么呢？”他好奇地发问，贴在他的耳边亲昵而又真诚。

那不止是一种情感。那要复杂上太多，却又是那么的纯粹。你不能阻止它席卷至你体内，就像人的身体里不能没有液体流淌。每个人生来就在寻找它，渴望它，而它填充进生命的血液每一寸沟壑。

“爱是一种自然现象。”Sixsmith只能干巴巴地回答，他的话语不可能形容完全，而他知晓自己所感觉到的也许不及真实的存在在那里的容量的千万分之一。Robert则给予了他一个发自内心，展露开柔和的光芒的笑容， “噢，Rufus。”他说，“我知道我爱你，那是我唯一确定的事。”

Robert让人目眩神迷。他追逐每一片柔情和关注，他爱所遇到的所有事，他会不断地为海水，为阳光，为鸟鸣，也为那窗里弹琴的美丽小姐，或是躺在路边仰望阳光的乞丐所着迷。他喜欢被爱着的感觉，也尽其所能倾注每一份自己的爱。他会因为得不到关照而忧郁，会因为觉得将要失掉Sixsmith的感情流泪，却还是一回回地被新的灵魂所牵引上新的路途，即使他知道他最终还是将回到自己身边。“我们之间的爱比其他的都要特别。你能感觉到，告诉我你能感觉到。那单一的，独一无二的只存在于我们之间的连接，Rufus。”他这么说，手掌来回抚摸上他们俩的心脏，焦急又难过地等着他回应。而Sixsmith知道他说的是真的。

他也会其他许多的东西，对音乐则有特殊的喜爱，随口就能为他们哼出一段小调，可从不打算真的写完一部作品。他只需要爱来保持生机，其他的所有都是支撑Robert不让他满溢出来的容器。尽管如此，Sixsmith还是觉得他越来哀伤。有时他看见他坐在台阶上对着花园里的一朵玫瑰出身，表情迷惑又痛苦，或是他假装不知道Robert会在以为他睡着以后在他的臂弯里安静地哭泣，假装他没有留意到他会因恐惧而在床铺间颤抖。他在自己的研究上有了不小的进展，他觉得自己也许破译出了那些关于感知的内容，但发现的越多也意味着有更多未知等在前方。Robert会笑着说“带我跟你一起去冒险吧，亲爱的。” 眼睛里却透出些难过。他隐约觉得他们之间拥有的一切，相对于那广袤的，苍茫的时间来说短暂又永恒。

于是他们踏上一班班火车，到达新的无人之境，把时代的阴云远远地抛在身后。有一天Robert终于停了下来。他们在科西嘉的星空之下，坐在礁石上享受海风有些让人发凉地吹过身体之间的缝隙。

“我在想，”他反复了试着对话开始好几次，终于决定开口。“我老是觉得自己不够完整。Rufus，你在这儿让我更清楚这一点。我只会爱——也只想要被爱，我不想要掌控任何事，而看起来你不是这样。我不能——”绝望从他的神情中展现开来，Robert抓着他的胳膊不肯松开手，“如果我只是一个碎片，你还会爱我吗？如果我不想要成为像你一样让唱针转动的生命，而只想做那转动的，奏出尼采的音乐的唱片上响起的音符呢？如果我不想成为点燃烟花的生命，而只能成为烟花呢？就算它们也许比不上那些手真实。”

Sixsmith只想说他哀伤的笑容并没有他身处愉悦时的美丽，日光在他的脸上留下阴影，像是照耀着一座逐渐枯萎的雕像。但他没法否认他知道坐在他旁边的这个忧郁的黑发男人只是爱的象征，他的每一个自我怀疑都不是无源之水。那是真正的Frobisher的爱，也是和他，和自己的命运紧紧相连的每一片灵魂的爱的具象化，它们深埋在这个个体的每一个分子当中，他便是一张生命之爱的云图。而他只是不想面对这让人心碎却也美丽的事实。

“那不会有关系的，Robert。”他的手掌覆盖上对方那纤细的脖颈试图以触碰来安慰他，尽管困惑同样也侵袭了他的内心。他是爱上了那个Robert Frobisher，还是爱上了爱本身？在他无法抑制的疯狂的情感火焰当中，那和他平日里看起来谨慎的，理性的思维是那么的不同，能否清楚地知道自己究竟在做些什么？

Robert好像能感知到他的情绪一般，他总是如此，敏感地意识到每一寸投射给他的感觉，只是随意地点点头。“你需要离开，不是吗？我们都需要弄清一些事。”

这就是他怎么又从水中升起，漂回大陆，在凯斯（注：剑桥Caius学院）他那狭小而干燥的实验室的沙发椅里醒来的。

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回到现实的一章。  
> 预计下章完结！

“嗨。”和记忆中一般容颜的黑发男人在一阵小跑中差点撞到他身上，匆匆赔了个笑脸在抬头对视的一刻愣住，随即把一张舞会请柬拍到他身上，蹙起眉头好像在威胁他必须要出现，而他非常清楚他有多讨厌社交场合。Sixsmith真诚地讨厌处在人群当中，更不会成为那些扭捏作态的男男女女们，他的内心对荣耀或地位毫无兴趣。他脑海里的那个Robert也许喜欢人群的注意力，但那只是喜欢他想要一点爱罢了。

那天晚上他刚刚出现在大门口就被等在那里的Robert抓着胳膊带去了草地上。他还没有太多机会观察他，对面的人先好奇地开口，“不管这听起来多么老套，而我并不是个老套的人——我只想说我觉得自己认识你。你相信一切总会再次发生吗？”他开始滔滔不绝时期待地望着他，又显得有些紧张地等着他的反应。

他不知道他是想哭还是想笑。他确实知道Robert Frobisher就是学院里的一个比自己还要大上一级的学生——不然他们的意识不可能如此快地就相遇，但为什么关于Robert的事就总得是这样突如其来？总是在那些你根本毫无准备的时候入侵你的世界，然后接着关于他的一切就要成为那最重要的全部，夺走你完整的心神。而自然是的，Robert那在爱上面和所有生命紧紧相连的一部分总能认出他，而他无法控制地再次向着同样的方向滑落。

这个Robert，在他的那个“现实”的，事物只能以定型存在于空间之中，而日复一日要人们面对同样的风景和颜色的世界里，他是个真正的音乐家，伟大的理想便是创造承载着生命中真正的美的音乐。他把自己的作品拿给Sixsmith看，自认为这个物理学家也能明白那些部分被茶叶打湿过的谱稿里，跳跃的黑色符号背后代表的意义，在意识到后者没法给出什么评价后则干脆双手一挥，在钢琴键上拨弄出一首完整的曲子，甜蜜地宣称“这是献给你的，Rufus，为了点亮我长久以来那渴望爱情的火种。”这逼迫Sixsmith只能把他压在钢琴上用力的亲吻，还头一次有些得意地生出这也是他在创造音乐的方式的奇怪想法，在一片混乱中和他再一次融合在一起，熟悉又陌生，就像是头一回在干涸的河床之上做爱，试图用高潮时流淌出身体的些许体液来再度沁润枯萎的，在全欧洲那理性所造出的冰冷的狂潮之下不过气的生命之花。他们头一次成了那些爱的能量的源头，而非在飘荡的，被雨水滋养着的生物。在这样的时刻里，之前的满溢的画面更像是梦境中的虚影，彷徨中和当下的样子相重叠 。

去比较他们两个是不可能的，可这不代表他不知道他们不一样。这个Frobisher几乎是为音乐而生，即使他们再次找到了彼此，音乐家的生命也是为音乐的，爱是基石，却不是全部。他感受到一个人身上那些闪耀的，扭曲的部分，那在音符间才苏醒的，活着的灵魂。他并非雄心勃勃，更像是把所有的希望都寄托在那首在睡梦中缠绕着他的曲子之上，渴望着，期盼着那能指出一条意料之外的路途，他不是非得选择在他目前看来无可挽回的悲剧结局。（他以为Sixsmith不知道，也不可能明白这些。Robert作为一个音乐上绝对的天才，在很多事情上实在相当愚蠢。）

他幻觉的影子却会为了一个亲吻而微笑，为了一场冷遇而难过，永远不指望那首六重奏出现在他的琴键下，但全然能够用所有他所拥有的情感，天赋，乃至同样的预感来填满，创造一个虚幻又真实的爱的世界，如同水滴叹息在他带着浑然的情欲的眼睛里，绽开一曲带着柔软的刺痛的小调。他所身处的这间实验室，被仪器和数字所围绕，而窗外只有阴天和属于阴沉的云的孩子。不是说他就不爱这片景色，他很早就清楚自己的命运是为了这堆金属中探索被人们忽视的那些世界的部分，不论他的同僚们，和他自己在这路途上摘取的果实是否会令人担忧——每个人都或多或少地听说了关于炸弹的那些事。可梦里他能够抛掉这些，只剩对他来说是那么不熟悉，不舒服，他只能近乎僵硬地碰触的柔情。在那里爱不再是他听Robert讲起的那些作品里，被压抑在苦涩，失落的腔调里偶尔偷跑的词句，也不再是可望而不可即的，生命的附属品，甚至不需要任何人用尽生命的力量与勇气在空虚中大声强调，担心着不会有人回应那份期许……那就只是自然的触碰他的灵魂，以那带着兴奋的男孩语气想要告诉他，一直待在欧洲的尘埃里你总得来去爱的河流里洗个澡，亲爱的Sixsmith。

一部分的他想要回去。但熟悉的手臂环住他，抢了他那件旧马甲又扔给他一个安抚又带着些爱意的吻，接着信心满满地活像个刚和夫人们偷情完的臭小子（这又让他成了什么呢，Sixsmith为这比喻而发笑）一样跳下窗子搭上不知哪个可怜虫的自行车夺路而逃。这一刻是如此特殊，又和他第一次再见他后的每一秒都一模一样，拥有所有可以称作戏剧化的因素，也就因此无可避免地让他没法放手。有种不详的预感（你终于开始像我一样相信预感了？在他的脑袋里是Robert嘲笑的声音。）一直在敲响，让他担心下次见到他的音乐家会是何时何地，在那里意识不能永恒的延续，而生命的确倍加脆弱。他需要他，那么他就不可能也不愿意离开。

所以他保留了每一封他写过来的信，按时寄去他索要的钱，帮他出售掉从那个老头子家里偷来的书，他讽刺地称呼他“老母鸡”只能无奈地摇头，对这家人和他混乱的情感关系感到担忧——他顶多，顶多在信里谈起那个女孩子时有一丝丝心痛，而对她的父母则只有不信任。Robert太天真了……他可以意识到这些人关于未来虚伪又可怕的政治倾向，可以大加讽刺其中的自私，残忍和世俗，却不明白他们会伤害他。他们总是会。他的父亲，他在凯斯的导师，和他现在逃去的布鲁日里的这一家人。他情愿表现得好像他所有的心碎不是因为他们，只是从不介意把难过的情绪毫无遮掩的外露给“他短暂、明亮的人生中唯一的爱”，然后用剩下全部的生命，点亮那座写着云图六重奏的灯塔。他能做的只有陪伴和他那算不上多么情感充沛的内心里所能给予的全部最深沉的爱意来回应他，潜意识里早就明白有天他会走上那些台阶，跑进那个浴缸，然后失去他在这个世界里最重要，最有意义的一切，在鲜血里，在尼采的留声机唱片碎片里痛哭失声。而他会告诉他，“我们不会死去很久，Sixsmith。”还会倔强地补充“千万别让他们说我是为了爱情而自杀的。”

他爱他。就是这样简单，每一个他，所有的他。Robert说他无法理解被掏空了的，不完整的人，他是否知道他用自己的死亡让他彻底明白了那感受？他在那一刻被打碎，比人生的前二十年更加彻悟，理解了活着的，死了的Robert Frobisher，也碰触到，连接到了那个梦境里，意识里的爱的碎片。死亡的伤痛的沙石淹没着每一份生机——荒凉而空虚是那大海*。他需要水源……他需要梦，需要从这绝境的疼痛的风沙里解救出来，他需要一口水，一丝爱，来阻止他成为行尸走肉，或反复生活在那些美妙绝伦和痛彻心扉的回忆当中的空虚失落者。

噢，Robert……

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *是T.S.艾略特《荒原》里的诗句（这句话本身又是在谈及莎士比亚《暴风雨》）


End file.
